


and Death has got a cause.

by safrilican88



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Canon, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Secrets, First Order Politics (Star Wars), I'm Bad At Tagging, Intense, Intimacy, Loss of Control, Love/Hate, Minor Character Death, My First Work in This Fandom, Past Abuse, Political Alliances, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Social Anxiety, Swearing, The Force, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 15,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safrilican88/pseuds/safrilican88
Summary: on HIATUS, serious writer's block, and lack of motivation or positive vibes. Maybe one day I will carry on. But today is not that day. Peace out.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Void

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction borrowing characters from the Star Wars Universe. I do not claim ownership of the characters/world I am using nor do I intend to profit from said fanfiction piece. This is purely my own attempt to pander to the whims of my imagination. Thank you to the creators of Star Wars.
> 
> This is my very first Fan-Fiction piece, ever... please be gentle. 
> 
> I have manipulated the Star Wars Universe, things of this universe, and characters to suit my own selfish needs. I am not good with official dates and timelines, this does occur before, during and across all three. TFA, TLJ, and TROFS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aesthetic
> 
> https://za.pinterest.com/Safrilican/chapter-1-void/

I sat up straight, darkness. Silence hung heavy in the air, except for my breathing and my heartbeat. I slowly stood up and swirled around, but all I could see was an empty void. Stepping forward, an echo dragged itself along with my feet. “Hello?” I called out, but all I received was my own disembodied voice greeting in return, a dripping noise that collided with something hollow plopped in the distance. It was just me and the stifling quiet. “Hello!?” I tried again… suddenly a feeling, subtle yet strong washed over me; it grew more intense as time went on, until I felt like it had me in its vice grip.

… I blanched and pushed backward…

Falling off my bed with a painful thud, I opened my eyes to find myself back in my room. I looked around, a little out of sorts, puffing out wisps of air, blinking a few times, and running a shaking hand over my face. "Not these again", I whispered under my breath. I hadn’t had any “visions” in over 2 years, life was finally stitching back together, peacefully. I remember as a child, the night terrors, the fits, the screaming, just a little girl struggling to wrap her mind around the things she saw and didn't understand. I felt a tremor up my spine, those nights turned into months and then years, I had finally come to the realization that these “visions” were as much a part of me as I am of them. Getting up on my knees, I come face to face with a very disgruntled pair of bright blue eyes, reaching out I give the offended victim a scratch on the ears, “Oh dear, I am terribly sorry, Kirana, bad dream.” Kirana mewled and hopped off, swishing her tail and sauntered out the room, her indignation wafting off in waves “Drama Queen” I mumbled.

As I stepped into the refresher, the vision I had last night lingered suspiciously at the back of my mind. It lit a fire of foreboding in my belly and I didn’t like the way it sat there like a rock. As the water ran rivulets down my back, I took another deep breath; maybe I need a vacation, or a drink, or maybe I needed to return to the greens of Endor again. After all that is where I had attempted to learn on how to cope with the visions that assaulted me with work and hours of meditation.

"Fat load a good that did." I pouted to the tired reflection in the mirror. I ran my hand over the image looking back at me, watching as it became smudged and distorted, "Well, let's go get em then", I grimaced as I turned get ready for the day.


	2. A life of Medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aesthetic
> 
> https://za.pinterest.com/Safrilican/chapter-2-a-life-on-medicine/

Wisps of Grey Gabaki incense danced in the air as a dim glow flickered warmly from the many candles adorning the tables and walls. I sat hunched on my favorite lounge sofa reading over an ancient book on medicinal herbs. The sounds of the outside world a distant thrum. Absentmindedly biting on a pen, I was on the subject of mandrake roots when the windchimes that sat just above the door, tinkled melodically. Saving my place in the book with my pen, I stood up and made my way through the thick velvet curtain that hid my private office from view.

“Ah, Lesley, so good to see you again!” Giving the weathered man a warm embrace. Lesley had been a faithful customer of mine since the day I helped his wife with a rather nasty cold.

“How is Jady doing?”

“Good, but you know her, can never sit still for more than 5minutes.”

“The usual today?” I chuckled.

“Hmmm.” he nodded as he twirled a dried herb that hung from a rack.

I walked over to the side room, where I kept all my jars and trinkets, picking up a small bottle. A mixture of Barenth healing plant and a drop of Mint.

“Remind Jady she needs to rest and stay off that leg for at least another week” handing him the bottle and taking the credits. He bid farewell and left, the chimes signaling his exit.

Taking a moment to glance around my quaint little shop, a smile crossed my face, thinking back to the day I had purchased it. The plan had presented itself towards the end of my stint on Endor, I decided that I wanted to continue helping people, through Herbalism and Ancient Medicine, none of which the galaxy had used in eons thanks to modern technology. I, on the other hand, was old-fashioned and I found that the Herbs worked just as well as modern medicine. My years on Endor had afforded me the opportunity to discover new species and hone their uses for remedies. So, when I returned from Endor, I withdrew my inheritance from my mother and started trying to find a dwelling to call my own, I had lost count of all the places some real estate agent had shown me, and nothing was calling out to me. I wanted something that shouted “You’re safe here” despite the shithole all around you. Then just when my patience was beginning to wear thin and disappointment threatened to creep in, I found this little treasure, carved out of an ancient Coruscanti ruin, surrounded by dying foliage and moss clinging to its ancient bricks, dilapidated stone walls, and a stairway with wrought iron railings It had an old, mysterious air to it with its cracks, paint chips, vines, and gothic windows. I bought it on the spot, making an offer the owners couldn’t refuse. I never looked back from that day and it was from this business venture I had managed to seed away enough money to buy an apartment near the district, completely free from any obligations and expectations. Coming out of my musings, the clock struck 4 pm. Wow, time flew today. I quickly went behind the curtain to gather my things. I grabbed my favorite leather satchel tossed it across my body, blew the candles out, switched the lights off, and locked up.

Walking through the dingy streets of Coruscant. I could spot various types of races mingled together in a cacophony of sounds and movements, going on in their daily dealings, squabbling for a mere existence while the rich and snooty fed them droppings from above. Shabby joints and black-market dungeons mixed with long-forgotten ancient ruins painted picture-perfect hide-outs. Smog clung to every inch of this place, part sewerage, part industrial, and part something else one didn’t want to think about. Rats the size of cats darted in dark corners, overturning trash cans, looking up with beady red eyes. A yell rent the air every now and then along with sounds of booming music, bar fights, and bottles being used for other than drinking purposes. Making my way down Vos Gesel Street, I watched as women would hang on ‘rich suits’, giggling and pawing at them as they all swayed towards one of Uscru’s cantinas, The Outlander Club. Each to his own, I guess. As long as I kept to myself and didn’t bother anyone, no one would bother me, I suppose it was the ever so delicate reputation I had managed to build in the last year as one who helped the needy, it was comforting in some way I guess, that this reputation was what kept me at arm’s length from any unwanted attention, the perks of treating the people of the broken and the damned. It was a fine line of trust, not solid, but enough to keep me out of trouble. However every now and then you would hear a story of some poor meat bag ending up in a trash compactor coz he couldn’t pay off his death stick debt, and got in way over his head, those kind of events were just enough to keep people on their toes and let them know who’s who in the zoo.

I finally arrived at my apartment block and unlocked the front gate, checking my mailbox, I picked up the various papers poking their heads out at me and stepped into the elevator. Getting out onto the 10th floor, I went down the passageway and arrived at the end of it, the door on the left, number 1060. A note was stuck on it;

_“...drinks next week? I know you need it, and don’t you dare make a lame excuse, last time you left me with an Ewok on my leg!” Love F._

A smile tugged at my lips as I ripped the note off and entered my much-loved apartment. Kirana came bounding around the corner and purred as she assaulted my legs with rubs and nudges. “Hey baby girl, miss me?” seemed she was over her little bout of outrage this morning. I filled her bowl and headed straight for the refresher, eager to wash the day's grime away. The hot water felt like bliss and as I watched it garble down the drain, I closed my eyes and reveled in the comfort flowing down my body, until that vision popped up again, and that same unease gnawed at my insides. I pushed it down. Coming out, I dried off and slipped on some undies, trotted out my room, throwing on an oversized shirt that was hanging carelessly on the rack, grabbed a bottle of Corellian wine, and flopped onto the sofa, Kirana lazily slithered onto my lap and began purring, I lovingly stroked her fur. Letting out a sigh of the ages, I stared out my window at the city lights, sipping my wine, admiring how much it looked like stars. The Holopad in the living room was on, as usual, some strange part of my mind thought leaving it on would comfort Kirana, but of course, she didn’t give a damn. The soft glow of images flashing and talking coming from the screen provided a background ambiance to my musings. Tranquil, peaceful, no-one breathing down my neck or yelling at me. It was my little piece of paradise. Just when I started dozing off, the holo pad began to vibrate, I looked at it for a few seconds. bzz… bzz... bzz… I sighed for like the millionth time and opened the message.

My dad’s face came into view, distorted by the hazy orange of the Holopad.

“Eilah, hello, Eilah… you there?”

“Eilah, I know the last time we spoke, it ended on a bad note, but it’s been too long since I’ve seen my one and only daughter. When are you going to come up and visit your poor old da, hmmm?”

“I……”.

I cut the message short. The Holopad went back to showing whatever was on before the message. I blinked, a guilty pang nagging on my insides. The last time we spoke, it ended in brimstone and fire over my choice to divert my career path at the Coruscant’s Republic University in Political Sciences and instead absconded to Endor in Medicinal Healing and Herbs on “a god-forsaken backwater planet” he eloquently put it.

I got off the sofa and placed Kirana on her sleeping pad, kissed her goodnight, and headed off to bed.


	3. Lurker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aesthetic
> 
> https://za.pinterest.com/Safrilican/chapter-3-lurker/

…. silence it hung heavy in the air, cold dripping echoes, my heartbeat once again erratic, my breathing a little labored and my skin riddled with goosebumps. But this time sounds of shouting and panic, flashing explosions of red and blue, shadows, a feeling of oppression…it felt like I was falling into an abyss of emptiness…

When I jolted awake this time, I wasn’t on the floor, I was tangled in my sheets, a sheen of sweat coating my body, damn this vision; the second night in a row it had robbed me of my much-beloved sleep, that knot bloomed in my belly again and I sat for a second, my brain still trying to catch up to my opened eyes; maybe I have finally gone mad from years of anti-socialism, I rolled my eyes. It was surreal, I was hyper-sensitive to everything in the vision and it was extending itself piece by piece at an agonizing pace...What was happening? Why was it calling out to me? I ran a hand through my matted hair and let out a breath I hadn’t realized I had been holding. Kirana eyed me suspiciously, she knew I was about to abandon her; considering the piles of clothes thrown haphazardly around the room. I couldn’t quite collect my thoughts and having to decide what to wear felt like needles under my nails. I threw out various items, looking in the mirror and blowing out a frustrated puff that assaulted my bangs. Fioree was going to be here in an hour and I was still standing in my undies. “A little help Kirana!?” I yowled exasperated. She merely looked me dead in the eye, lifted her paw, and swatted a lone shoe off the bed… she was so catty.

This was one of my little quirks, social anxiety, that’s why I sadly, and regretfully left Fioree behind last time we went to a bar. It was awkward and draining being around so many loud and obnoxious specimens. All gabbing away and getting recklessly wrecked. Then why go? Suppose I felt bad for leaving her with that Ewok clinging to her leg. Give me my precious plants and books, no problem, throw me into a pit of mongrels and merchants, you got yourself a hot mess right here. I eventually opted for a grungy look. I loved antiques. Always made me feel unique in my own way. Slipping on a black dress with white floral print, with black sheer pantyhose, I topped it off with an oversized denim jacket, and pairing it with black ankle military boots, I gave myself a once over in the mirror. My eyes, one blue and one green peered back at me, sanse mascara or eyeliner, I wasn’t one for pounding on layers of makeup. I gave my platinum blonde locks a once over with a brush, put on my little boho hat, and left the bathroom. I was a practical, down to earth but extremely withdrawn kind of girl. Like a lurker in the background.

I flinched at that thought; was that how others saw me? A lurking bookworm?


	4. The Old Janx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my chapters are short, but I swear, on Word, they looked longer 0.0
> 
> Aesthetic 
> 
> https://za.pinterest.com/Safrilican/chapter-4-the-old-janx/

My apprehension and overthinking seemed to have finally reared its head… booze, I need booze, a shot of liquid courage; now mind you. I wasn’t one for binging, just a casual relaxing drink on a Friday night, but right now I needed that little shot of pizzazz. Walking into my living room, I rummaged through my minibar and swiftly poured myself a shot of the Old Janx Spirit. I downed it in one gulp; wondering if it would live up to its name. My face scrunched as it seared its way down my throat. Looking as if I had chewed on a lemon, I smacked my lips together and blew out a heady whistle.

and as if the Old Janx had summoned her himself, Fioree was rapping on my door. Out of the frying pan and into the fire. Opening the door, Fioree in all her wonderous blue glory squealed and hurtled herself into me with a soul-crushing hug.

“Ei Ei! It’s been too long, my friend.” She waggled her eyebrows at me and I couldn’t help but let a grin grace my features at her affectionate pet name for me.

“You hide too much in your books and trinkets.” She said in a thick accent while waving her hands in a dramatic gesture.

Fioree and I had a year prior to my desertion of the Political Sciences. Coming from an influential family; I usually sat behind her during lectures, we never really spoke save for an odd “Hello” here and there, until one day she rescued me from a bunch of prissy stuck up bitches; who had knocked me to the ground and decided to kick my books around. Needless to say, she descended upon them like a Rancor. She was a spitfire, the complete opposite of me and from that day, we were kindred souls. I shook my head at the memory and let out a soft giggle. This one had gotten me into so many awkward situations in the past, but I still cherished her dearly.

“Are you ready to shake that cute ass of yours at the club tonight my friend?” as she gave it a playful smack. I recoiled, that was the last thing I wanted to do.

“Come on Ei, you can’t be a wall-flower for the rest of your life! When was the last time you got a good flip of your pages besides what’s in those books of yours?”.

I spluttered and grabbed her by the arm. “I don’t know how I always let you talk me into these things. Let’s go before you make my ears bleed.”

She snickered as we left the apartment block. If this was the start of the night. I would hate to think about how it was going to end. I could already feel the tendrils of the Old Janx snaking its way up my neck.


	5. Club Kasakar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried thinking of a song for Eilah and Fioree to dance to. Any suggestions? something sexy and upbeat :)
> 
> Aesthetic
> 
> https://za.pinterest.com/Safrilican/chapter-5-club-kasakar/

Fioree thought it would be a good idea to steer clear of the Snapping Septoid and the Outlander Club and instead veered us off to Club Kasakar. I silently thanked the gods above. We made our way to the Entertainment District of Urscru. Hordes of partygoers, revelers, and other sorts bombarded the busy streets shouting out to passersby. We finally arrived at Club Kasakar. Looking at the glittering entrance, its bright lights like a herald. Rumors were that Emperor Palpatine had brought Anakin Skywalker himself to Obi-Wan in this very club; making it a sort of tourist destination for Jedi Enthusiasts and groupies and sometimes the Elite of Coruscant. Me? I couldn’t be bothered with this “Force” nonsense everyone was obsessing over. I had my set of problems to deal with.

Fioree nudged me out of my reverie as we got closer to the entrance, passing all those standing in line, I grew more nervous with each step, but she gave me a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder and took my hand in hers. She knew she knew already without even asking. As we passed through the gates into Fioree’s Valhalla, I was instantly and all at once, hit with strobe lights, laser lights, booming club mixes, rambunctious laughter, and people writhing like snakes on the dance-floor. It was almost enough to smack me off my feet. Fioree tugged me by the hand and we bee-lined for the upper lounges. She led us upstairs to the VIP section. Nice to know someone who knows someone, as the bouncers let us through. She had reserved a table for us on the upper floor where we had a top-down view of the whole club. I stood by the railing looking down as Fioree spoke to the waiter about orders, the lights a whimsical dance that thrummed with the beat of the music. It was mesmerizing. “ Eilah, come sit before you have an aneurism” she waved me over. Taking a seat, I could feel the leather beneath my fingertips, it was rigid; kind of like me at any given moment seems the OId Janx had worn off. Just in time, the waiter swooped down and placed down two Fuzzy Taun Tauns and two shots of Jet Juice. I eyed Fioree balefully. “You want to get smashed tonight or what?” I asked her. “Of course!” she guffawed. My dearest friend was going to take me to hell with her and for once, I was considering maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing. How wrong I was…

“Eilah!” Fioree shouted in my face, inebriation wafting into my nostrils.

“Fioree!!” I slurred. On any other occasion this would be a problem, but being on the slippery slope of shit side up, I grabbed her cheeks and smooshed her face together, making her look like a blowfish on botox, I snorted as I laughed loudly, Fioree erupted into hilarity while jumping on the table. She yanked me up with her and the sane part of me that was locked up in a cage, tried to poke me with her fingers, wrestling with what little leftovers she could find, the mischievous Eilah would have none of that. I got on the table and we started dancing around, swaying to the beat of the music, twirling and giggling as the tempo picked up. We were in pure drunken bliss and I was finally able to shed my inhibitions, the stresses of the past melted away at the bottom of a bottle. I have no idea where the balanced coping mechanism I had learned on Endor had evaporated to. Maybe the shock of a new vision had shaken me senseless. We decided the table wasn’t good enough anymore and shuffled our way down to the squirming mess of arms and legs downstairs. Gliding into the middle, I was swallowed into the crowd. People pushing and pulling and bumping. By this time, I was too far gone to care and began to move my body in unison. Fioree disappeared for a second, returning with a sly grin on her face. “I have a surprise for you.” Just as the sentence exited her lips, our favorite song started blasting: “Aaaaah, no you didn’t, you sly bitch” I slurred. We clung to each other as the DJ whipped up our song. It was sexy in all the right crescendos as we began to move, everyone else began to lift their arms up, shimmy, and grind. It was a cocktail of testosterone and hormones on the dance floor. I was thoroughly sucked in, some random dude tried slapping my ass but Fioree death glared him into oblivion. I laughed as we started jumping and spinning around to the beat.

Spinning faster; the images began to blur, the voices whirred and all of a sudden it felt like I was being kicked in the gut, I stopped to catch my breath, leaning my head down, I covered my ears and shut my eyes, when I looked up, it was as if the whole world had been sucked away and I was left standing in that inky darkness again. It was deathly quiet and I stumbled slightly... my breath the only thing I could hear, it was a split second when everything came rushing forward, the noises, music, voices, and smells hit me like a tsunami, I lurched forward and grabbed some random person arm... I looked up, but it wasn’t right... their faces were all distorted, I jumped back and bumped into someone from behind me, I turned and it was the same, I began to panic and I tried to escape but I was being bombarded left and right, each person’s face the same, trapping me in a sea of bodies. My anxiety skyrocketed and I began hyperventilating, my body felt like it was going through a million shocks, bile began to pool in my throat. I shot my hand out and screamed “Fioreeeeee!” My world went black.


	6. Hangovers and Appointments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aesthetic 
> 
> https://za.pinterest.com/Safrilican/chapter-6-hangovers-and-appointments/

The tendrils of dawn crept through the windows as I cracked an eye open, hang on, those weren’t my windows. I blinked the sleep away and looked around, luckily at that moment Fioree came barging in like a ton of bricks, hangover cure dangly sweetly in her grasp; just in time as I felt the pangs of a hangover assault my brain. “nnnggghhh” I groaned. “Tsk Tsk” clicked Fioree, I looked up at her, how she manages to look perfectly fine, was beyond me, me, I looked like I had been maimed by at least 10 Duloks and went on a 3-day drug binge; maybe it was in her blood to be a drinking machine. “Here, take this” as she shoved the it into my hand. I downed it with a sickening slurp. “Ugh, Fioree, I don’t know how you do this!” “It works, don’t bash it.” She grinned. Then, shit got serious. She sat next to me, deadpan and her brows furrowed, which was unusual as she was always waggling them in dramatics. I knew what was coming before the question even faltered from her lips. I ran a shaky hand over my face. It fell into my lap, as I stared down at them, I was contemplating what to say. “Ei, Ei” Fioree prodded: “It’s the visions again isn’t it?” I snapped my gaze to hers, tears tumbling down my cheeks. It was written all over my face.

“Eilah,” she said as she wiped the tears away; “I thought you hadn’t had any ages!?” Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I was hoping they would go away, but they seem to be getting more intense. Before, my visions were only in my dreams, but now, it’s like they a revealing itself before my very eyes.” I wailed as I fell backward on the couch, the pillows puffed out.

Fioree placed her hands on my leg and looked at me imploringly. “Ei, maybe it’s time to face this instead of running away and hiding in your work and books?” I know someone who can help you decipher these visions, maybe she can give you some guidance? “I looked at her sharply. “Need I remind you, that you are the only one, besides my dad, that knows of these visions?” she shrugged and stood up “Are you not curious? Come, I will make an appointment for you.” Said Fioree. She was right and I hated it, I always wanted to know where the visions originated from, my dad never really addressed the issue after my mother passed giving birth to me. Another pang of guilt struck me; it was a dark cloud I buried in my heart.

“Fioree! Come on!” I started, but she shushed me like a mother hen with a hand. I flopped back down and sulked like a girl whose hand was caught in the cookie jar. I was too hungover to argue with her, she was like a dog with a bone when an idea sprung into that brain of hers and there was no stopping it. After much tantrums and fighting I decided to try and grapple the holo pad out of her hand as my sober brain had come to the realization this was a bad idea, “Fine” I huffed, as I pulled my tongue out at her behind her back; the appointment was made for next week Wednesday. I sat in my apartment with Kirana on my lap as I stared out the window, worry plucking on the edges of my already wrecked nerves. My grip accidentally squeezed Kirana too tight and she screeched off my lap. Oops. I was too preoccupied to apologize. I was thinking back on my time on Endor. I thought I had come to an agreement with these visions, that I had somehow fooled myself into believing that I could live peacefully alongside them, that work and mediation would help. It had, for a while. I suppose a part of me, one that was locked away, always knew this day would come. My visions seemed to have upgraded and kriff only knows where it was taking me, maybe I would just disappear and wouldn’t have to go to this appointment, however, the curious kitten in me wouldn’t allow it….


	7. The Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aesthetic
> 
> https://za.pinterest.com/Safrilican/chapter-7-the-book/

I decided to be prepared for my appointment, if I could find any information regarding visions, I could feel more at ease, or at least have some kind of understanding before getting blindsided. I hung up the closed sign on my door as I slipped out and headed towards the last place I thought I would return to; Coruscant’s Republic University. I hopped off the speed train as it pulled to a stop, the jostle and flurry of gaggling students were overwhelming, but I trudged along as I approached the imposing building in all its glass glory. I had forgotten how huge this place was. Almost as huge as the professor’s egos. I snorted as I entered. I went straight for the library; a wry smile crossed my features as I entered it. A lot of memories were attached to the pages bound in their spines here, many a time Fioree had gotten us kicked out of the Library because of her antics, I’m surprised we got any studying done. I made a beeline for the librarian behind the info desk. Her glasses balancing on her prim and proper nose as she surveyed the students in the Library like a sentinel ready to vaporize anyone who dared make a peep. I cleared my throat. “Hi, would you mind pointing me in the direction of the archives?” She tersely wrote something on a paper and ripped it off, handing it to me and going back to whatever mundane task she was doing. Ignoring my existence. I gave her a stink eye and made my way to the elevator. The archives were 4 levels down. Jeesh I thought to myself, dungeon much?

Stepping out, I was instantly aware of how abandoned this place felt, did anyone come down here anymore? I suppose not, as the new generations weren’t particularly History of Esoterics and Philosophy seriously. There were thin lines of dust on bookshelves and the lights were dim. The was a slightly musty smell and particles gently played in the slits of the lights. It was kind of creepy but oddly I felt safe; books and scrolls lined the cases, who knows what ancient stories awaited for me to scan my fingertips over. Like a hungry wolf, I went to the Holo Screen, I stood for a few seconds thinking of some keywords to type in. I pondered for a few seconds; I typed visions, nothing came up. I thought some more, maybe I was using the wrong word, a tingle in the back of my mind began to creep over my skull, my breath hitched a bit, my fingers shakenly hovered over the keyboard, what I was about to type was madness but any guess is better than none. I took a chance and typed in Jedi and Force. My list of books, texts, and scrolls began popping out, rapidly firing until it reached the end of the listings. There were at least 100 listings. “For kriffs sake” I muttered this would take ages. I began to skim, and as my eyes traveled down, a keyword word stopped me, Force Dreams. I stared, could it be? Could it? I felt uncomfortable, I quickly glanced around, acting as if I was committing the biggest crime ever. I checked the aisle and shelf number and turned off the holo screen.

I nervously strode deeper into the cavernous archives. I came to a spiral staircase and flitted up them. Weaving between shelves I finally stopped in front of a multitude of scrolls and books. Running my hands over them, an electric type shock resonated into my figures as I glided over a book with my hand, the book's title was ‘Dathomir Witches” Oh dear, I didn’t like the feel or sound of that; as I began pulling the ancient book out, I heard the elevator chime. Someone else was here. I sunk further into the shadows of the shelves; the book teetered precariously where I had abandoned it a mid pull. Whoever this person or persons were, I could hear several footsteps was, didn’t sound all too pleased. In a very stern voice, I could hear the person grumbling;

“If Ren wants History on old Jedi Maps and Relics, he should come to get it himself! I am not his lapdog; I cannot traipse around the galaxy because Ren decided to dice his assistant like a salad.”

Who was Ren? And why did he dice someone like a salad? I thought to myself as I swallowed a lump in my throat and let out a quiet breath I had been holding. Whoever these people were, their boss? Co-worker? sounded like a psychopath with anger issues and I didn’t want to cross paths with them. Guilty by association I always believed aka Fioree. As per usual, my curiosity tickled, I wanted to see who these voices belonged to. I painstakingly tip-toed to the edge of the aisle. I peeked around the shelf and looked down, being on the second floor gave me a perfect view without being noticed. There were two people, one stood about 6ft tall, garbed in a chrome suit, she had a blaster. Her armor was so shiny it burned my eyes. That blaster made me anxious. I blinked a few times, the other person a few inches shorter was standing in front of the Holo Screen typing away furiously. He was dressed in a black coat than ran all the way down to just above his hips, he had black trousers on with lace-up black boots. The coat was accented with a thick belt around his waist with a rectangular silver buckle. From this distance, I couldn’t really make out any details of features, but overall, he had an aristocratic air about him, not to mention intimidation oozed out every one of his pale pores. Scary. The Chrome giant crackled, sounding strange and foreign;

“His interrogations of Resistance sympathizers is pertinent towards our end goal, the extra information may aid in the search and eradication of the other Jedi and Resistance scum.” Just then the beep of a commlink went off, “It seems there is a transmission from Star Killer. I shall return shortly”.

She went into the lift and disappeared. Now it was just him, and well… me, but let’s not mince words here. I was eavesdropping. This General Hux disappeared for a moment and came out with 2 scrolls and a book. He placed them on the table and non-too gently scraped the chair out, it screeched to life and he sat down with more agitated. He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long sigh, a sigh that would rival the length of Fiorees ability to drink. He began paging through and reading, taking notes as he sucked out whatever information this Ren had sent him for. I decided I had done enough stalking and turned to collect my book and make a swift exit via the stairs I saw at the back of the second floor. Thank the stars, but as luck would have it, I knocked the book shelve just a fraction, and the book decided now would be a good time to say fuck you and tumble to the floor. It landed on the ground with a resonating thud. I swear to gods the thud echoed throughout the entire library. I froze, horrified, I stared at the book as if it had grown 5 heads. Instantly I could hear the sound of the chair scrape and fall backward, the unexpected intrusion on his quiet time had obviously startled him; then, to my utter dismay, footsteps starting thundering

towards my direction...


	8. Determined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aesthetic
> 
> https://za.pinterest.com/Safrilican/chapter-8-determined/

_Shit, shit, shit_ , I screamed in my head. I panicked and snatched the book up stuffing it in my satchel. It didn’t even register in my mind that I was stealing a book. I just wanted to hightail it out of there! The thundering footsteps started up the stairs to the second floor. I scrambled towards the stairwell at the back, and ripped it open, no longer caring to be quiet. In all my life, I have never climbed stairs so fast until this day, I swear I was like a blur as I streaked up them. I was hopelessly hopeful that those footsteps would stop but to my alarm, they were coming up the stairwell. Jesus! Talk about determination. I finally made it to the floor exit. I peeled out there like the devil himself was kissing my ass. The librarian almost passed out as she saw me; wild-eyed flying out the doors. I dove behind a set of bushes just to the left of the building. I slunk down, watching for any signs of that walking nightmare. What on earth is going on man!? I was breathing heavily, trying to still my erratic heart. Fortunately, nothing came out of the entrance doors. I stayed glued to the spot for at least 15minutes before I decided to crawl out and hurry down the nearest street. I rushed to the train station and hopped on, still paranoid, I looked back; the monster’s footsteps nowhere to be heard. I faltered and flopped into a chair. I started out; my nerves burnt to a cinder.

General Hux had returned to the archives, walking back, agitated and winded just a bit, he wanted to return to collect the info and get the hell out of here. This little escapade pissed him off, someone was there and it perturbed him, how much did they hear of the conversation between Phasma and himself, would this person blow the whistle on their plans? As he walked past the shelves, a shine caught his eye. On the floor, was a vial. He picked it up, it looked like perfume. He opened it and took a deep whiff, his nose was overcome with the sweet smell of vanilla, a hint of juniper berries, and something else he couldn’t quite place. The smell, so sweet and alluring, made his stomach tighten. This was from the mysterious intruder, so they were in the fact, a she. He slipped it into his pocket and went down to carry on with Ren’s business, just the name alone was enough to make his blood boil, but for some reason, this woman’s perfume lingered...


	9. The Seer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aesthetic
> 
> https://za.pinterest.com/Safrilican/chapter-9-the-seer/

I almost tripped through my front door as I tore through it. I collapsed on the floor. My head in my hands as I lay on my back. OMG, I stared at the ceiling, trying to understand what the hell just happened. Who are these people?? They were like horror characters in a story come to life. In the line of my site, Kirana peering down at me with her orbs. A silent question hung in the air, what are you doing on the floor human? I smiled weakly, I got up and filled Kirana’s water bowl. I snatched my satchel and threw it on the couch, it burst open and all the contents spewed out on the floor, including the book… I froze. Oh, no, no, no, what!? I gingerly picked it up, in the chaos I must have stuffed it in my bag. I groaned; I had just stolen a book from the library! I threw it across the room like it was acid burning my hand. I swore I heard the book hum. I turned and headed to the refresher. I need to wash away today. I scrubbed until I was raw. These last 2 weeks have been less than accommodating to my psyche. Visions, awkward social settings, and now this. I had no idea what was going on but I didn’t like it one bit. My life was coming back together before these stupid visions and now it was coming apart at the seams. I climbed out and stood in front of the mirror. I wiped away the condensation, the stripe running in drops down, the steam floating away into the vent. I stared at my reflection. Long, wet platinum hair framed my round face, my button nose was red from the hot water. My freckles splayed out like a map. This girl in the mirror looked exhausted. Lack of sleep and homicidal men in black suits had drained me beyond belief. I pouted my plump lips and turned away. Sleep, sleep sounded good. I dressed in pajamas, not bothering to dry my hair. I was out in 10minutes. Any trepidation of visions dead to the world like me.

Today was the day, Wednesday, I was to head over to this woman, unfortunately, Fioree couldn’t make it as she had some fancy pants meetings to attend as she put it. I bit the inside of my lips as I stood in front of a red, weathered wooden door. I had found the place fairly quick; it was only 3 blocks away from my little shop. I raised my hand to knock but it flung open before I got a chance. I gave a little gasp of surprise as a plump woman with weathered greying hair, wearing what only be described as a dark cloak from the middle ages, stood in the doorway. Beads and rings everywhere. She looked at me, I looked at her. I felt my cheeks burn from the staredown. She merely motioned for me to come in and I did so hesitantly as if she was about to swallow me whole. Her shop was smaller and darker than mine, trinkets upon trinkets lined every surface, candles let off a soft glow, stuffed animals and skulls loomed over me. It wasn’t a very pleasant place. She eyed me some more. “Come sit” ...sounded more like a command rather than a suggestion. I clung my satchel to my chest and scooted into a chair in front of the round table. The table was covered with a maroon cloth, a glowing orb hovering in the center. Little pots of stars knows what was placed carelessly on its surface. A pack of thick ancient-looking cards, with gold carvings, was splayed out in a semi-circle. The woman swept her dress out and plopped down in front of me.

I wasn’t sure if I should speak, the saliva in my mouth had dried up and my mouth was clamped shut. The frizzy-haired woman simply hummed as she extended her hand, she wiggled her fingers, a signal for me to place my hand in hers. I slowly leaned my hand forward but she didn’t give me enough time to close the gap before she snatched my whole hand covering it with hers. “Wha.. what??” I squeaked, “shhhh” she blew out, her eyes were closed. We just sat there, in silence while she coddled my hand. Awkward was an understatement, I wanted to melt into the cracks of the floor.

My hand felt clammy and hot and she continued her ministrations. Just as I thought I might combust with embarrassment; she whipped her eye-lids open and spoke. “My dear, what have you in your satchel over there?” I blinked; how did she know? “Um, uh...” I sputtered. “It’s a book, I am planning on returning it soon! Please, I’m not…” “Hush!” I am not here to chide you; however, that book, it calls to you, no?” I sat there, thinking of the visions, tingles, and hums. I nodded slowly. “Well, then I suggest you take the time to read it, it might hold the answers you so desperately seek. But I warn you if you open that book. You will not be able to close it.” “I don’t underst….” She cut me off again. Man, this woman was starting to grate my cheese. “Read the book, and then come back”. There was a finality in her voice, and I knew I was dismissed. I didn’t need to be told twice. I zoomed out there and back to my shop. Not wanting to see that red door ever again, but deep down, I knew I would be back, because my curiosity, was my weakness.


	10. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aesthetic
> 
> https://za.pinterest.com/Safrilican/chapter-10-new-beginnings/

I paced, up and down in my shop, I swear I could have paced a canyon into the floor. I was having an internal debate about the damn book. It leaned on my table, taunting me, just lying there, all relaxed and innocent. It reminded me of a mythological story I once heard, Pandora’s Box, was this the book version of it? If I unclasped the binds and flipped through its pages, would hell descend upon me and shred my life to smithereens? The woman’s words echoed in my head “…. Once you open that book, you will not be able to close it.” What did that even mean!? Ugh. I resigned myself to the loveseat sofa, burning holes with my eyes into the book. I couldn’t even think about it. I closed my eyes and inhaled. The book can wait. I need a distraction. My herbs and other books called to me, let me do what I do best and help the needy, yes. That’s what I needed to do. But that niggling feeling was tugging at me. I mentally kicked it in the shins. “Back off buddy” I snarled under my breath. Two and a half hours later and hands deep in a woman’s uterus was just what the doctor ordered. Emily’s water had broken and I was immediately called. Now you see, Emily was one of the big bad gangster’s wives I was talking about; Sid, Sid the Silencer they called him because whenever he stepped into a room, utter silence and scared glances are what he garnished. Emily let out an anguished scream as I yelled for her to push, the baby had decided it didn’t want to come out, I hear ya kid, who would want to. Try as she might, Emily’s small frame was buckling, causing the baby to strain. I glared up at Sid, he was white as a sheet and looked like a fish out of the water, gawping at his wailing wife. Ha! Give them someone’s throat to mangle no problem, present them with a woman in labor, these big ole guys turned into piss ants. I yelled at Sid, yes, yelled.

“Sid! Get a fucking grip! This baby is coming. I need you with the scissors and towel!”

Snapping out of his daze, Sid was instantly by my side. I urged Emily to give another push and bam, the baby boy slid into my hands. It let out a strangled howl, I turned it upside down and gently slapped him on the back to get the fluids out of his lungs. I grabbed the towel from Sid and wrapped the slimy baby in it. I turned to Sid, “Would you like to cut the cord? He looked stunned. As soft as a big burly, tattooed gangster could be, he cut the cord. I looked at Sid and smiled, handing him a new generation... *ahem* I coughed “Congrats Sid” I patted him on the back. I went to the bathroom and cleaned up. Walking out I went to Emily and Sid who were sitting against each other falling in love with their bundle of joy. I smiled and walked over, I gave them the necessary instructions and told them to swing by if they needed anything. Gently closing the door to give them more privacy, I left. This was what I needed. I felt calm and collected, my thoughts focused, my anxiety gone and the world just a little bit less stressful. I was made for this.

When I arrived back at my apartment, there on my door was another sticky note. I grabbed it:

_“Ei, Ei! Hope the visit with that woman went well? I will be popping in tomorrow to have a girl’s night in. Love F.”_

Girls night, for sure… if you call scratching someone’s eyeballs out a girl’s night…


	11. Girls Night In

I swung the door open before she could even knock and gave her the stank eye. “Oh, please” as she pushed past me “It couldn’t have been that bad. I swear you and Kirana have more in common than you think.”

“You could have warned me Fioree! She was creepy as hell.” She turned on me with the biggest puppy eyes ever. I rolled mine; I couldn’t really stay mad at her for long. “Okay, Okay, what are we binging on tonight?” She whipped out some old romance movie, Titanic or something. Ever the romantic that one… in a crazy sort of way. Snacks laid out on the table for days, pajamas and fuzzy flops on, and 2 bottles of wine. We settled into the couch and started binging. By the end of the movie, Fioree was heartbroken, I was traumatized.

"What a bunch of snot Fioree, really? He could have been on that door with her! There was so much space!” Turning off the TV, we slipped off our fluffs and began painting our toe-nails and stuffing large amounts of chocolates and chips into our mouths. “Sff, whudt the womnnnffen say?” Fioree masticated out. I giggled, “Chew your food woman. For someone so high in the sky there in Coruscant’s elite groups, you sure look like you belong here, all pig-faced and smacking those charming lips together full of mush.” She let out a snort which flung pieces of it onto my robe. “Ew!” I threw a marshmallow at her. She swallowed and looked at “What!? I stuttered. “Well, what did she say?”I swallowed hard. I had forgotten about that. “Well, it’s kind of a long story.” I sheepishly said. “We have all night Ei, Ei. Spit it out and not the food. “she smiled. So, I regaled her about the events at the library and the visit with the woman, and as I further explained her eyes bulged and her mouth hit the floor. I stopped mid-sentence, “Can you stop looking at me like that!?”

“She stood up dramatically, my dear Ei, Ei.” Swiping a hand across her forehead like she was going to faint. “Your innocence has been tarnished by thievery! You have joined the ranks of the damned!” I threw her with a pillow. “Stop it Fioree!” She dipped onto the sofa wheezing between laughs; “I wonder if that librarian is still alive!” “and that’s all you get from that, come on!” I said. We both burst into rambunctious laughter. There was a bang on the wall and someone shouted for us to keep it down. Fioree picked up the nearest book and threw it against the wall “Shut up, ya old sack of skin!” We both doubled over. But my laughing died in my throat as I saw which book, she had hurled towards the wall. I went white as a sheet. Fioree looked at me concerned as my eyes were like saucers. I pointed at the book and she followed its direction. There on the floor by the wall…. The book lay, its clasps broken free, the breeze from the window ruffling the pages until it stopped _…_

 _fuck_.


	12. Possessed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aesthetic
> 
> https://za.pinterest.com/Safrilican/chapter-12-possessed/

I lunged for the book and slammed it shut. I sat there, my hands shaking as it held the book down, suddenly I could hear chanting whispers whip around the room, the book was glowing, GLOWING?? It was fucking GLOWING! Fioree was petrified and hid under the covers. “Likes that going to help!” I yelled at her over the chanting and wind swirling. But just as quickly as it happened it stopped. I looked around, and everything was back to normal like it never happened. Kirana’s hair was on end and she was hissing at the book. Fioree was in a sheet fort and me, well, I was on top of a book that screamed danger. I scrambled to my feet. Fioree came out “What in the frack was that?!” “I told you, this book is weird. I wasn’t going to open but now? Thanks, woman!” “Hey now, how was I supposed to know it was that book, you have so many of them lying around!?” Fioree scowled at me. I sighed a deep sigh. I was secretly roiling with fear inside. Now that the book had been opened like Pandora’s Box, what kind of skeletons would come peeling out of that thing. I grabbed the book like it was a hot potato and shoved it into the nearest closet, slamming the doors shut, locking it. I leaned against the closet door with my forehead. I felt a headache coming on.

Fioree approached me like I was a caged Bantha ready to attack. She gently placed a hand on my shoulder; “Ei, I think maybe you need to get away from all this voodoo shit for a while. The week-long solstice is coming up, why don’t you come back to my parent’s place with me and stay. You can bring Kirana too?” I looked up to her, my eyes a bottomless pool of turmoil. “What about my shop?” “Smh, it won’t crumble while you are away. Come, let’s get your things, but leave that heathen book behind.” She glared at the closet, a hot glare that could melt metal.

Packing my bags, I threw in some clothes for a week, some trinkets and books, and no not the Devil Book as it has been dubbed. I went to the bathroom and threw some toiletries in. Reaching into my beloved satchel I fumbled around for my home-made perfume. I couldn’t find it, I looked in deeper, strange, it was in here the other day. Paying no heed, I grabbed a spare one out of my drawer and placed it in my satchel. Walking out, I took one last baleful look at the closet the book laid prisoner, turned off the lights, and locked the door behind me. I made my way down. The air taxi hovered patiently, I placed my bag in the trunk of the air taxi, I carefully held Kirana’s kitty case as I climbed into the seat. It has been ages since I was up in the higher levels. I was nervous. Kirana was on the floor in front of me and Fioree next to me. I was picking at my nails constantly. Fioree reached a hand over mine and I stilled. She always knew things without me having to say anything. That’s what made our bond so special. “Maybe it would do you some good to get some sunshine on the cute backside of yours.” She winked “You are starting to blend into those white sheets you sleep on.” I chuckled. Oh, Fioree, she always knew what to say I thought as the taxi lurched forward and skywards.


	13. Anyone for Tea?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aesthetic
> 
> https://za.pinterest.com/Safrilican/chapter-13-anyone-for-tea/

As we climbed through to the higher levels, the fog began to dissipate, the noises more hushed. The air felt lighter, fresher and slowly but surely, the sun began to peek its rays out. It was harsh on my eyes at first, but I eventually got used to it. Oh, how I had missed the sun. I lifted my face skywards and just soaked it all in. Closing my eyes and feeling the natural energy of nature do its thing. Fioree shook me out of my musings as we arrived at her parent’s place. A posh 4 story house, boasting amenities such as a pool, spa, entertainment area, and garden teeming with many lush plants. Now that drew my interest. The herbalist in me already itching to explore. Not going to lie, I felt like I had arrived in black bags compared to how everyone was sauntering around in their best, even the maids looked better than I did. I pulled my jaw off the floor and hopped out of the taxi. Gathering my things on the landing bay. Fioree hopped out and I followed. Immediately she was coddled by at least 4 servants. She swatted them away, grabbed my hand and we headed for the front. The servants grabbed our things, including Kirana, and just magically knew where to take them. I worriedly glanced over to my baby “She will be in good hands, maybe the ball of fur can have a nice pamper session while she is here, eh?”

I was pulled out of my reverie by a flurry of luxurious skirts and sleeves enveloping Fioree, with a smell of cinnamon along with it. “Ai my sweet baby girl! I’m so glad to see you’re back” she leveled a sharp look her way, “Hi Mum, sorry, been ya know, living it up while I can.” I coughed a laugh away which brought Aunty Magda’s golden eyes on me. “Eilah? Oh my, Eilah is that you? Look how you have grown my child! Absolutely beautiful, pale but beautiful!” she remarked as she fiddled with my hair and turned my head side to side “Mum!” Fioree shot, “What? Can I not make an observation?” “she threw her hands up. I stood there awkwardly. Aunt Magda swirled in a dramatic flair and billowed towards the Mansion (dramatics, now I remember where Fioree got it from) “Come children, lunch is almost ready, your father is expecting you my wayward spawn.” I had never seen a more darkened look on Fioree face before, and I began to worry. I immediately sensed dissension amongst the ranks. Oh boy, this week was going to be interesting (more than I could ever realize).

We sat in the massive dining hall, Fioree on my left, her mother across from her, and her father at the head of the table. The tension was so thick, you could have carved it with a vibro-blade. Servants thankfully bustled in and brought trays of various, fruits, meats, veggies, and slices of bread. Once we all had our share, we dove in, but I knew it was coming, I saw it before it even happened. Fioree’s father, Uncle Orvin opened his mouth; “Fioree…” but he was cut off “Dad, can we discuss this later? Eilah is here and I really want her to enjoy her time.” Her dad slammed his fist down hard on the table and all the plates, knives, forks you name it, rattled. Even the servants went quiet. I stopped breathing altogether. “You are such a stubborn child! Do you really think by traipsing amongst the rabble below you can delay fulfilling your duty as a daughter to the CEO of the Bank of the Core?!” he bellowed, Fioree shot out of her chair and venomously spat: “I don’t want to nor ever will want to become Executive Director for your stupid company and a pompous bunch of moronic, greedy politicians!” with that she stormed out. Leaving me red-faced and stock still. I stared at my plate as if it was the last thing I was going to be looking at for the rest of my life. I dared to glance up but quickly looked down again in shame. “I am so sorry for that childish display Eilah” Fioree’s father sighed deeply. “She is such a strong-willed girl.” I blinked at him. He defeatedly got out of his chair and walked out of the room.

“Well...” piped Aunt Magda, “Anyone for tea?”


	14. Plume-Plucked and Hobnobbing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aesthetic
> 
> https://za.pinterest.com/Safrilican/chapter-14-plume-plucked-and-hobnobbing/

“Fioree?” I whispered as I opened her door. Silence “Hey”. I crept further in; I hadn’t been thrown with anything so that was my queue. I heard sniffling coming from the lump on the bed. My only thought as I cuddled down next to her, was this is what I’m meant for, healing. I laid my head on her shoulder and just stayed quiet. Waiting for her to calm down. “You know, the reason I spend so much time down there, is to get away from him, he is so suffocating! My father wants me to run his company one day when he passes on, and become just like him, power-driven and money-hungry. I refuse!” said Fioree. “I know that feeling all too well.” I mumbled. Fioree turned over and faced me; “Two peas in a pod you and I, except, you managed to get away.” I gave her a squeeze. “He is having this stupid week-long meeting with higher-ups, politicians and senate leaders. I have no idea what it’s about but he wants me hobnobbing with them at this fancy-ass dinner celebration on Friday. Ugh, just the thought makes my skin crawl.” “hobnobbing? I waggled my brows.” There was a pause and we both started giggling.

After catching our breaths, I piped up “You know Fioree, at least you have both parents.” She gave me a sorrowful look. “I know it’s not something you want to hear but, maybe if you just play nice for a bit, your dad would ease up? After all, you never know how long you have them in your life. Now, I’m not saying go and schmooze up to these politicians until you can’t tell the difference between your head and their arses, but just, make polite conversation, get a feel for their weakness, because let’s be honest you have the power to change the way things are run when you own the company one day and use those said weaknesses against them to usher it in. Ever thought of it that way?” Fioree looked at me like she had never seen me before. “Eilah, you devious little genius! I never thought of it that way, I was so busy being outraged.” She grabbed me and we both tumbled off the bed with an oomf. I had done it. I had managed to heal once again.

Lounging on the deck chairs outside, soaking up some much Vitamin D, Fioree and I looked like two celebrities with our bikinis on; fat, white-rimmed sunglasses shielding our eyes, lazily chilling by the crystal-clear pool, cocktails in hand. Kirana was nestled against me, also appreciating the sun. “Hmmm” I hummed; I had forgotten how good the sun feels.” I glanced over at Fioree, she had finally calmed down and went to talk to her father in his private study. It took a while but when they came out. Her father was beaming and Fioree had a sly smile on her lips that only I could see. I held back a snigger. “So, when do all these high up in the sky plume-plucked politicians arrive?” I asked, Fioree spat out her drink in a fit of laughter, “Plume-plucked?” “What? “I asked, it’s just as bad as your hobnobbing!” We gaggled for a bit before we slipped off our chairs and decided to bomb drop into the pool and tsunami anyone standing below on the other side of the glass wall... "Bombs Away!" we both shouted as we leapt forward.


	15. Nighty Night

Standing sheepishly, Fioree and I were being raked over the pit of doom that was her mother. “Honestly! You two are going to be the death of me!” We glanced over at the butler, poor Gerard was soaking wet and drying himself off; indignant. We tried really hard not to burst into hysterics. I swallowed the bubble threatening to burst out my throat. Fioree nudged me. “Stop it” I hissed under my breath. “I realize that you two are still young at heart” as she raised her eyebrows, “but these shenanigans cannot happen when the Top Brass arrive, understood!?” “Yes, mam.” We mouthed and scurried off,

It’s only when we got back to our room we collapsed on the floor in heaves “Did you see him!” Fioree squealed. We eventually calmed down. I turned to Fioree on the floor. “Thanks” “For what?” “This” I waved my hand. “This is a good distraction. I haven’t felt more like myself in over 2 weeks since that horrid…” “Nope, we are not mentioning that book!” I rolled over and bounced onto the bed. I nervously agreed. I was distracted but it still sat vaguely at the back of my mind. I still hadn’t read it. “Anyway, let’s go have dinner, then binge-watch movies.” She merrily chirped. “Please Fioree, no more sappy romances!” I begged. “No promises,” she said as we walked down the passage to dinner.

I lazily laid in a soft, plush mountain of pillows and blankets. Fioree had fallen asleep early. I watched the ceiling, listening to the sounds outside and the tick of the clock. Eventually, I drifted off. There it was, the darkness again, the cold, the dripping, the echoes of my calling out, goosebumps, and that strong oppressive feeling. However, this time, in the center of the blackness was that book. It was glowing just like it had been doing in my apartment. I instantly broke into a sweat as I inched forward. The glow getting brighter and brighter until I had to shield my eyes with my hands. I stopped, the glow died down to a gentle amber flicker, I watched as words danced around, coming off the page. It was terrifying yet mesmerizing. Then, the wind picked up, the chanting came pounding through my head, strong and fast. I felt dizzy and dropped to my knees, clutching my head, I let out a scream as the pain became unbearable.

Fioree scrambled to her feet and tried to shake me awake. I writhed in the sheets and screamed as I bolted off the sofa, knocking her out the way as I curled up in the corner. “Hey, hey... Eilah? Look at me!” she grabbed my face and turned it towards me, I was delirious. “Eilah!” She slapped me hard across the face. “Ow!” I whined and rubbed the sore spot. “Another dream?” she asked as she looked at me grimly. I nodded and wrapped my arms around my shivering body. “I felt so much pain. It felt like my brain was being ripped open. I saw that book in my dream and the chanting and the glowing.” “Shhhh, it’s okay, that haunted piece of shit is locked away.” Fioree cooed. “I know it is, but these dreams are driving me insane. It’s like that book is trying to talk to me, now that it's been opened, the dreams feel even more intense. Maybe I need to go back and ……” “NO!” she shouted, “I will have none of that bullshit. You will stay here for the rest of week and we can deal with that crap another time. Until then, nighty night drugs for you my devious friend.” (as I had been officially dubbed by her Highness Fioree) She slipped me a pill and I drank it with a cool cup of water. It took 10 minutes and I was a goner, my last thought was; man I need some of these drugs in my life. 


	16. The Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aesthetic
> 
> https://za.pinterest.com/Safrilican/chapter-16-the-arrival/

The house was in chaos the next morning, panic stations, staff were running around, cleaning, dusting, mopping rooms, walls, floors and any surface really. Last night’s vision forgotten as Fioree and I were swept up in the madness. The elite would be arriving by lunchtime and everything needed to be perfect. Aunt Magda was flying around like a Rathtar without its head, screeching and barking orders left right and center. Even Fioree and I got it in the neck when we started goofing off. “Is your mother always like this before a big event” I whispered under my breath as we swept the kitchen floor, “Worse, this is her being calm.,” Fioree deadpanned.

“Fioree!” Her father shouted over the chaos. “Can you and Eilah please see me in my office. Now…”. We turned to look at each other, our looks said it all. We trudged over, steeling ourselves for a dressing down. His office was small, thick books rested in sturdy wooden bookshelves, and maps of Coruscant lined the walls. There were one or two head statues on pedestals that looked as if they were watching your every move. Near the tall window was his giant oak desk and just off the side was a cozy little fireplace. The smell of cherry tobacco wafted over. His desk was piled with papers and stationery. “Fioree, I know you and Eilah are attached at the hip, but…” he paused, “Eilah cannot be associated with any high-level meetings or talks, she cannot be privy to any inside business”

He turned to me; “Eilah, you understand of course?” Fioree looked a little agitated but overall, it looked like she took it well. “Of course, Uncle Orvyn, I completely understand, seen but not heard, or not heard and not seen.” I faded. Uncle Orvyn chuckled and winked “Exactly” I nudged Fioree as she stood “Of course Father, I understand” she muttered. I grabbed her but before we could be excused, Uncle Orvyn piped up, “However, Eilah is more than welcome to join the Gala at the end of the week for the celebration of the Summer Solstice” Fioree screed, he winked and I died a million times inside.

I wandered off to the bedroom as the rest of the household and staff waited patiently near the landing pad for the first of the Big Guns to arrive. I sat by the window seat where I had the perfect view of everything. Fioree had donned an uptight yet regal black dress, ever the glorious tempest she was, she looked pained and pensive; it was written all over her face. I signaled to her with a flashlight and I caught her eye, giving her a thumbs up. It seemed to brighten her mood.

Just then, a large Upsilon class carrier rocketed down from the sky. Its entrance was magnificent if not a little foreboding. Blowing the wind in every direction as it descended upon the landing strip, the roar of the engines spitting and slowly powering off. I didn’t exactly know who they were, maybe I should have paid more attention to the news and such but, I never did. I lazily stroked Kirana who was curled on my lap as one rested on the window sill and my head on top of it. The ramp opened with a hiss and swirls of smoke. I lost interest and I picked up a book Fiorees father had given me. It was a book about various species of plants, some common and some rare, my heart seemed to lurch these days at books as if they would take my hands off. I shook my head, as I shimmied onto the sofa and began paging through a text about the various plants. Maybe Fioree's dad had some in their garden I could go seek out. 


	17. When the cats away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aesthetic
> 
> https://za.pinterest.com/Safrilican/chapter-17-when-the-cats-away/

A good 3 hours passed before Fioree came through the door, ripping off the dress and throwing her heels in the corner. I looked across the room at her, “and?” was it bad?” I asked.

She rolled around, her head resting on her hands. “Oh Eilah, he is absolutely dashing!” “Huh?? Who? Oh no, no no no, Fioree” I waved my fingers at her; “I think you watch way too many romance movies. Whoever this, he is, he has not even been here for a day!” I wrinkled my nose. She just stared off in the distance, daydreaming about stars knows what. I knew her, once she set her sights on something and someone, Galaxy help them, she was a force to be reckoned with. “Hello??” I waved my hand in front of her. “Coruscant to Fioree! Omw, you are hopeless” I said as I threw the blankets over her face. She coughed and laughed. “Hey, Ei, Ei, just because you are always making love to those books of yours, doesn’t mean I have to as well. Girls gotta have some fun ya know!” She beamed.

“You know my dearest friend, Fioree, I sometimes wonder what planet you are from.” I patted her head as I got up. She snorted, rather ungracefully “I could ask you the same question.” I rolled my eyes. “So, can you tell me his name at least?” She looked up at me. “Mitaka. His name is Mitaka. He is a personal assistant to some higher up General. I didn’t quite catch the guy’s name as I was too busy staring at Mitaka’s butt” She giggled. “Fioree, you shameless hussy!” I laughed. “Well one of us needs to be”, she said as she pulled her tongue at me.

“So, during the hunt for your conquest, will you be abandoning me and poor Kirana?” I held her up as I gave her the saddest pout ever. “What!? No! I would never, obviously I am going to try and wangle my way up in there. But I would never abandon you two lovies. We are having meetings, up until Thursday, for 2 to 3 hours at most; I will work my magic and snag him on Friday at the Summer Solstice celebration, “Oh, Lord and Stars above!” I laughed “help him for he does not know what is coming after him.” “Precisely!’ she clapped and skipped into the shower. Apparently, from what little snippets Fioree could tell me, the entire group was on the West Wing of the Mansion. We were on the East Wing and I was safe from prying eyes and stuck up politicians. As long as we didn’t venture that side, there would be no hellfire and brimstone from her father. Luckily, they had all the types of entertainment imaginable on that side. As long as I had the garden, I was content. Sadly, the pool was not included. But, as we all know, Fioree and I couldn’t stay out of mischief for too long. Her parents and a few of the delegates had left that evening for a high-level talk with one of the Senators and would only be back tomorrow morning.

After 2 days of meeting upon meeting, both Fioree and I were getting restless. My nerves were always wrecked for fear of having another dream and waking up the entire place. I was tense, she was tense, it was ugly, and so, when the cats were away, the mice played…


	18. Gold is not always good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! Went away on holiday and didn't have much time to write :) think of this as just a filler for now.

I had just dozed off when I felt Fioree shake me, I opened my eyes and knew instantly, shit was gonna go down. “Ei, Ei, let’s go!” she whispered. “Where we going?” I squeaked. “If I told you, you wouldn’t go.” she sniggered. I didn’t have a good feeling about this, but as I have mentioned before, she always had a way of dragging me into the fray. We snuck along the corridor. I felt like I was going to have a panic attack, as we crept quietly towards the West Wing. I grabbed Fioree’s hand and hissed “I'm not supposed to be here!” “Shhh, this is where the fun is.” I stood no chance against her.

The door creaked as we opened it and stepped into the entertainment area. We both eyed for any signs of life. All was quiet.

The area was really fancy and something out of this world, the clubs down yonder looked like a Sarlacc pit compared to this place. It was massive, sleek, and sexy. The tiles were pristine. The bar chick with a soft glow emanating from a mirror at the back. The bottles twinkling and reflecting like stars. Just a bit away from the bar was an area, slightly sunken in with plush couches and a beautifully carved marble coffee table. It led out onto a deck that faced out into Coruscant’s View Tops. A small oval granite fire pit was staring back at me as if daring me to light it. Just beyond that was a crystal-clear infinity pool. “Jesus, Fioree, how many pools do you guys own!” I said in awe. “Not me, my father.” She corrected. . “Fi, I don’t think this is a good idea, I nervously wrung my hands.” Hey, no one is going to bother us. I bribed the staff to keep their mouths wired shut.” “What! Fuck Fioree, have you lost your mind?? Are you trying to get us skinned alive?” She shrugged"..the delegates and my parents won't be back and till tomorrow anyway." She was so blasé about it but I was almost ready to drop dead. She hopped over the bar and started raiding the cabinets “Pick your poison.” I rolled my eyes, “Woah” I blew out; "..your dad has a pretty impressive repertoire of alcohol.” “I know right” she smirked. “Hmmm” I glanced over the various bottles and randomly picked a gold looking bottle. “Looks good to me,” as she hopped off the bar and swiped it from my hands, “Merenzane Gold." she mused, "Never heard of it but should be fun” she threw us 2 tall glasses.

Mistake 1, not knowing your booze,

Mistake 2, using a tall glass,

Mistake 3. drinking it.


	19. Marvyn Gaye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been struggling to choose songs as ya know, earth music in our time would be antique in theirs. Been very lazy with the Pinterest boards, but they will be up soon!

General Hux had opted to stay behind when the rest of the delegates left to meet, he thought it wise to let them discuss matters amongst themselves at this point. He had pitched his request; it was now up to them. Hux was beginning to feel aggravated. He was getting fed up darting around and standing proxy for Ren, who was, Galaxy knows where, shredding up some poor city or mutilating another political meeting that didn’t go his way, chasing after a map to Luke-Skywalker. He ripped everything up and Hux had to stitch it all back together without so much of a hint of respect from that man child. He needed to get out of this stuffy room. He clenched his fists until his knuckles were white. The Kanavi’s were gracious hosts but getting them on The First Orders side with tact was proving more of a feat. They needed to procure the trust of the Bank of the Core in order to receive funding for the continuation of their Super Weapon. Hux slipped on his long black coat and put on his gloves. If he remembered correctly there was an entertainment area with quite a view of Coruscant, maybe a drink would ease his mind.

Fioree and I were almost 10 kites to the wind but still standing. Laughing and jumping around. Fioree had decided to turn on the Karaoke machine. “Eilaaaaaaaaaah!” she whined, “Come sing with me!?” She was hanging off the couch with two mics in her hand. Usually, I would be too petrified to sing, but we all know my relationship with alcohol. It was one-sided. I grabbed the mic, walking over to the controller, so many buttons, I began smashing randomly until it beeped to life. I swung around and yanked Fioree up onto the coffee table. Sound familiar? ...us and tables. We always seemed to enjoy music from Earth, old tunes and more. “What you shoose?” she slurred… I teetered. Sharlie Poooth, Marvyn Gaye “Hooooo, I wish Taka was here so I could slide up on that, perfect song.” And proceeded to slap her ass, we cackled in unison.” I’ll do the man part” offered Fioree. The song began….

General Hux was marching his way towards the entertainment area when he could feel vibrations along the wall. As he got closer, he could hear muffled music, but he didn’t recognize it. It sounded like a thrum that didn’t have a place in this universe. He found the double doors and slowly slid one open a fraction. He wasn’t expecting anyone other than himself, had one of the other delegates stayed behind? He silently cursed. What he saw next wasn’t what he was expecting at all and it shocked him stiff. There, on the marble coffee table, stood Orvyn’s prim and proper daughter, Fioree, and some other girl, swaying and singing to the song, in their pajamas. The place looked like a taun taun had been let loose in it. The song they were singing sounded highly suggestive and could only make out snippets…. let’s, Marvyn Gaye…. get it on… a dog without a bone when you leave me all alone…. and if the lyrics weren’t enough to hint, Fioree dancing like a stripper on the table was a dead giveaway. The pure joy radiating off these two drunken ninnies assaulted his senses and made him highly exasperated. Was there no hiding from idiots in this world? However, the other girl seemed a little less sexual and merely swayed around, trying her best to sing, but failing dismally. All he could make out was her extremely long platinum blonde hair that reached her to her butt in waves with leggings and a ridiculously oversized green cardigan that screamed, grandma. He crinkled his nose and shut the door. He had enough. He quickly returned to his quarters and angrily stomped to bed. Millicent mewled. “At least you are not a moron Mill.” As he pulled her close and turned the lights off, willing his exhausted brain to sleep, the vial of perfume sitting on the nightstand.


	20. Antagonizing the Man-child

I was beginning to think that maybe... juuuust maybe, getting drunk was my saving grace. I didn’t have another vision, well last night at least, it was like playing a chess game, who was going to make the next move, alcohol vs visions. I guess it felt my brain was a pile of mush. I was hanging half on half off the bed clutching my head. “Nnnnggg” I just about strangled out. I nudged Fioree who was half dead next to me. “Hey!” “5 more minutes”, she muttered. I kicked her “Why do we always wake up like this when we are together?” “because, we are suckers for punishment, well... me more than you... you just don’t have a choice” she mumbled into the pillow. I snorted… “What time is it?” with that question Fioree shot out of the bed as if a snake had bitten her. “OMG, OMG!” She tripped over the sheets as she stumbled towards the bathroom, dragging half the sheets with her which got stuck in the door as she slammed it, make her yank backward with a loud thud. I burst out laughing “Your parents are going to be back soon!” “Thank you Captain Obvious!” She yelled as the shower sprung to life. She was dressed and out the door in 10minutes flat. “Be back this afternoon!” She hollered down the hallway. I peeked out and shouted back “Say hello to Mitaka for me!” She turned and threw me a middle. “Love you too.” I chimed.

I layed there for a bit, I felt a pang of homesickness. I loved my little shop, and the various people I had gotten to know. I had never been away this long. I wondered how Jady was doing with her broken leg? How was Sid settling into the Dad role? It was a tight-knit community down there, and now that I was up here, my heart longed to be down there. Don’t get me wrong, I loved Fioree and cherished her to death, but sometimes her world and my world were just so polar opposite. It also didn’t help that my day-to-day existence was plagued with a sense of unease and dread since the book incident and the visions. It was chasing me, and no amount of running was going to get me anywhere. Realizing that sleeping eluded me, I opted to go explore in Uncle Orvyn’s garden instead. I headed for the refresher, jumped out, and threw on a pair of denim shorts, a loose off the shoulder tee, and my fluffy unicorn slippers, no one would really be on this side, except for servants, and basically, I was a ghost to them. Leaving my hair unbound and free, I wanted to feel the breeze between my locks, the sun on my skin, and the energy at my fingertips. I spritzed a bit of my perfume and grabbed my satchel, placing my holopad, a notebook, and a pencil inside along with my music player and earphones. I then filled Kirana’s bowel, gave her a pat, and left the room. The balcony wrapped around the entire house but I found the stowaway garden with ease. It was a quaint place, I looked around, it had plush grass, a small yet cute Greenhouse to the side with an abundance of plants overhanging and growing in bunches near the railings. There were a few benches and pot plants with brightly colored flowers. Weathered logs with moss and other plant life. It was Perfect! and I had it all to myself. I perched myself on a concrete slab near the overhang, took out my good ole trusty sketchbook and pencil. I wasn’t very fond of the scan and go option you had on a holopad, drawing felt more natural and authentic, it captured the beauty on paper. The only thing I did with my holopad was scan plants for their name, origins, and potential uses. I found a bunch of cute looking succulents, all huddled together. They almost looked like fat roses. I took out my holpoad and scanned it. Ivory Towers it said. So pretty, I smiled as a gently touched its leaves. Let’s sketch you. I sat put some music on, placed my earphones in, sketchpad on my lap, and zoned out as I began.

Orvyn Kanavi had returned, a meeting was called. “General Hux sir, it seems that some senators are hesitant to pledge their cause to the First Order. There seems to be mistrust amongst some, and others lack the confidence to believe there would be an advantageous relationship." General Hux winced, this was not going according to plan, He knew garnering the support would smooth things over immensely when the First Order's plans to take over the galaxy came to fruition. Coruscant, one of the biggest trading capitals of the system, would be a lucrative asset to have. “However General, negotiations are not off the table..." Orvyn lifted an eyebrow. Aaah, there it is, he thought to himself. The knitty gritty, Orvyn wasn’t a moron. General Hux stood stiffly, Phasma got up too. The room held it breathe, but Orvyn was not to be intimidated. “Well, Gentleman, we have made some progress,” General Hux said tersely. “Orvyn, I think after a break, we can continue this discussion in your private office?” “Of course, General” he smiled. ‘Let’s all break till 14h00.” Everyone filtered out of the room. General Hux needed some air. If things went South, Plan B would need to be utilized... Threaten the entire planet with Obliteration. Phasma was on his heels immediately. “General Hux, Sir, I have a transmission from Commander Ren.” Hux immediately turned red, “What is it now?” he growled. Phasma handed him the holopad and the last person he wanted to deal with, his face came into view. That Godforsaken mask. “Be careful General, I can hear your disdain even from here, things not going to plan for you?” General Hux just glared at him, “What is it you want, Ren" General Hux bit out. “Have you made any progress?” Ren sneered. General Hux seethed through his teeth. “Well, Ren, if you weren’t running half of the outer rim flat, looking for some pariah Jedi, you would be here to make the negotiations go faster without having to resort to Plan B, oh, wait, no, you would have slaughtered everyone already and then what?” All he could hear was the igniting of Kylo Ren’s lightsaber as he savagely growled and began slashing the walls behind him. Hux turned off the holopad. “General Hux, Sir, I do not know why you antagonize the man.” “It gives me great joy to do so.” He smirked dangerously as he walked out onto the balcony.


	21. Over Stimulation

I sat there peacefully, swinging one leg as I sketched. Music playing lazily in my ears. Humming along and once in a while gazing over the balcony to the city view in front of me. Watching the air taxis, hover cars, and speed limos in the distance. My sketch was almost finished and my energy was purring. I felt more like myself. I had thought about being here up in the sky and my heart had decided that it was time to head home. I would wait until after the dinner party to tell Fioree. I knew she would be crestfallen but would understand in the end.

I didn’t hear the footsteps approaching around the bend. I was oblivious of the walking nightmare I had seen in the library coming my way. It was a collision waiting to happen. and oh boy did it ever.

General Hux felt cagey. He needed to get away, at least he didn’t slash and burn things like Ren, no, he sorted his anger out in other ways. He carried on walking down the winding balcony, earlier, he overheard some of the staff talking about a garden situated on the East-Wing. He continued until he came around the corner to what looked like the entrance, as he proceeded, the scenery around him melted into flora and fauna. Green and fresh. This must be it. As he stepped further in, he had to swipe hanging plants out of his face and dodge oversized leaves and potted plants, bees buzzed around and a butterfly flitted from one flower to the next. The scent of various colorful buds hung in the air. It was such a stark contrast to the white and black halls of the Star Destroyer, the Supreme Leader's ship, and Star Killer's cold and desolate surface. It nauseated him. This place screamed dis-order, one of his pet peeves, yet there amongst all of the chaos, sat that girl. The one from the other night and she oozed serenity. She was hunched over what looked like a sketch pad, ear-pods in, her long platinum hair carelessly floating around as the breeze picked it up and danced with it. Her one leg was swinging aimlessly with fluffy...unicorns?? She was wearing ripped jeans shorts and her oversized shirt hung off her one shoulder, exposing a black bra strap. General Hux stood frozen, he didn’t know what to do.

I was almost finished my sketch, I placed it down on top of a planter just to skip the next song when all of a sudden a strong gust of wind blew my pad towards the overhang of the balcony, I gasped, and without thinking it through, dove after it as it dipped, ready to be blown over the side. As I leaned forward to grab it, I lost my footing and fell forward with more force than anticipated, and started slipping over the edge along with my sketchpad. General Hux’s feet were in motion before his brain could even register what was going on. He lurched forward and ran towards the girl as she began tumbling over the side, he reached towards her and grabbed her by one arm, swinging her around and tugging forward, she came flying straight into his chest, she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and latched on like a cat stuck in a tree.

I had squeezed my eyes shut, expecting to fall to the first floor and crack my skull open, instead, I was spun around by an iron grip at breakneck speed and ripped forward, flush against what felt like a soft wall. On instinct I had wrapped my arms around the "wall", my head buried in its crook. I stood there for a few seconds, the adrenaline causing me to shake slightly. I breathed in, trying to calm my heart which was ready to burst out of its cage. The scent of sandalwood drifted into my nose, the wall was moving, it was…. breathing. Oh kriff!!

Hux stood there, she had her head in the crook of his neck and by gods, the breath fanning over his skin caused his senses to flee. She was soft to the touch, trembling slightly, her hair whipped softly against his face. Her grip was tight, making their bodies mold into each other. He could feel her erratic heartbeat. His fingers tightened as his neglected senses were being stimulated, sent into overdrive, out of control.

I immediately jumped backward in a flurry of dread but the grip remained, only letting me move an inch or 2 away. The wall, had bright blue eyes, slicked back flaming red hair, a regal nose, and a jawline for days. His lips were pursed. He was much taller than me, I had to look up. The first thought that flitted through my mind was, _fuck_ and then _shit!_ and then the need to escape. General Hux looked down; she was looking at him wide-eyed. He had to blink, her eyes were exotic, one blue and one green. It was enchanting, she had a button nose with a smattering of freckles running over it framed by a round face. Her plump lips were parted slightly, trying to breathe calmly. His grip went slack and he released her for fear of being engulfed in her aura. But the thing that sent jolts through his system wasn’t her unusual beauty, it was the scent that wafted over... the girl from the Library, it was her! I watched a million emotions settle on this man’s face. Like lightspeed and the last one, scared me shitless. It was anger. “YOU!” he barked and lunged towards me, but just as his vice grip tried to snap me up, a woman in an all too familiar shiny silver suit called out his all too familiar name. “General Hux, sir…” The moment was broken, I took the chance to grab my stuff, sketchbook be damned, and bolted like lightning around the bend.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out my WordPress Blog with my other works. 
> 
> https://olliekellersnotsosecretdiary.home.blog/


End file.
